


Beautiful

by cexi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cexi/pseuds/cexi
Summary: Alastor helps Angel Dust unwind after a hard day at work.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 263





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for somebody on discord. Have fun with it, darling1

“How’s that, darling?” murmured Alastor’s soft voice in the dark. 

“Real good, Al- keep going…” Angel sighed.

His eyes fluttered shut. He was laying facedown on Alastor’s bed. This felt so nice. Al really had magic hands. 

He was kinda surprised when Alastor had offered to give him a massage. He’d had such a bad day at work, too, and was tense and irritated and had been crying. Then, Alastor had swept him off his feet and whisked him away into a nice, warm bath. He dried him up, then laid him on his bed he never used and kneaded his knuckles into every sore spot on his body.

Angel’s bad mood was gone, completely out of reach, his mind fuzzy and his body melty and oozy and warm. 

He suddenly squeaked as he felt Alastor’s ungloved finger brushed against his hole.

“Oh,” Alastor chuckled. “That’s a strange reaction, coming from you.”

Angel huffed, cheeks flushed pink, though he raised his bottom from the bed to encourage him to keep going.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means..” Al’s voice was smooth and rich, like warm butter, and Angel wished he could see it. “You usually unwind quite quickly whenever I touch you like this, my dear. Won’t you let me tonight?”

A kiss to the side of his head. Angel smiled, and buried his face in the pillow with a nod and a muffled noise.

It was those sweet, tender moments that got to him. He wasn’t used to them. He got butterflies every time. 

Some rustling noises now, then a slight pop and the sound of something wet. Lube, probably. 

Angel licked his lips in anticipation, waiting for something to touch him and melt more of his troubles away. 

There it was, the gentle push of Alastor’s finger into his hole, and Angel nearly purred, his body lax and at ease.

“Good?”

“Mhm…”

Alastor eased in another, and noticed as Angel’s breath hitched. He pushed deeper, then curled, and Angel gasped a muffled moan into his pillow.

This was just what he needed. A soft, easy orgasm to ease the tension in his body. 

“You know just how to touch me,” Angel whispered as he lifted his head.

“Tell me how you want it.”

“Easy.” Angel shivered as he felt Alastor rub at his prostate. “Mm.. Slow. I wanna enjoy it.”

“Aren’t you?”

“God, yes.” 

“Do not cry out for God, my dear,” Alastor spoke, slowly easing in another finger. “Only me.” He peeked in between Angel’s legs, to see him touching himself. 

“Al,” Angel moaned, stroking himself to the same pace as Alastor’s steady thrusts of his fingers. “Touch me. Al, please.”

Alastor ran his other hand along the soft fur on Angel’s back, then the curve of his ass, where he spread his cheek to get a better look at what he was doing.

“Mmm more,” Angel breathed, panting as his hand moved faster. “I want it.”

“Want what, dearest?” Alastor asked, his eyes squinting as his smile grew a tad softer. He loved to see Angel unwind like this. He adored satisfying his lovely. 

“I wanna cum,” Angel whimpered, his brows furrowed. 

Alastor followed suit. He fingered him at a steady and fast pace, soaking in Angel’s squeaks and sounds and noises.

“Talk to me,” Angel whined. 

“You’re beautiful.” Alastor leaned over, pressing a kiss to Angel’s shoulder before he kissed his neck, and Angel’s breath got heavier, and his hand moved faster. “Absolutely breathtaking. I adore you, I love you.”

Angel keened, his body tensing as his back arched. He came into his hand, moaning and gasping for breath. 

He didn’t know why, but that did it. It always did it. He loved Al’s voice, he loved his touch, he loved his compliments. He loved him.

“Mm.. Al,” Angel shuddered, moving to turn around. Alastor moved over for him, and Angel wrapped his many arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, beautiful.” Another kiss to his head, and Angel couldn’t help but smile.

“I love you,” Angel sighed, slumping against him. 

Alastor held him while his dearest fell asleep. He had quite the mess to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
